Tiatsu Uchiha
Tiatsu's Theme Song Background Information The twisted love child of a love decades removed. His mother died during the war many years removed. Though he was born three days before the war along with his twin, making him the wars first legitimate survivor that was undocumented. Tiatsu was named by his dad and he was grown in a overall quiet and absent household. He wasn't a bully growing up but in the silence of his loneliness he grew a disgusting sense of reality and a warped perception of relationships with other people. He kept to himself in the academy, trained himself martially. Trained himself under a gymnast like female in the off summers in between academy years. Making him faster and limber than most children his age. After graduating he went on to successfully be the first chunin promotion of the rebuilding Uchiha clan. Giving him a small amount of spotlight that quickly faded. Now a fresh blood to the world around him he was ready to strike out and continue to see what he could get into. Personality & Behavior Prideful, bashful, over-zealous, over-confident. Goal Oriented, sailors vocabulary, slightly sociopathic. Dislikes being alone. After 4 years: 'The killer portion of him is consistently chipping away as he forms new friendships/bonds with people. His time spent with Kideme and Hayato made him soft. He actually began to care about them which in-turn made him more sensitive to human lifes worth in general. Overall he was very much the same in how he carried himself, just now. He is more likely to be nice and humble about his approach. Appearance Depicted above. '''Alternate Outfit: (Anbu Gear) ' Tiatsu_ANBU.png|'''Tiatsu in Anbu Uniform Abilities Martial Combat: A mixture of standard issue shinobi training and a loose muy thai. Summoning: '''Kamatari '''Sealing Tattoo: '''Under Tiatsu's right forearm, holds Tiatsu's Giant Folding Fan. '''Owner Of Sagara Gambling Den: '''Informants through local gossip in Konoha for now, and a steady flow of clean cash. '''Sharingan: Three Tomoe and Mangekyo * The final part to a standard sharingan, the third and last tomoe. With the third tomoe, one is able to access the full ability of the sharingan and capable of using it to its greatest extent. Like with the preceding tomoe, to access this the person in question is to be generally familiar with their abilities and begin practicing whenever they're of appropriate skill. * The Sharingan can now predict the movement of most things (this doesn't apply to rather strange, unorthodox styles such as Acrobat which is known to being so fast that even a fully-developed sharingan couldn't keep up with it.) * With this ability, the Sharingan can immediately copy a jutsu and temporarily use it for the duration of the battle in which it was learned. * Genjutsu: Sharingan is now more powerful, capable of casting stronger variants of generic genjutsu while also introducing newer ones such as: Extracting information, temporary control of beasts; etc. Mangekyo Ability: Kotoamatsukami (In both eyes) and Susanoo Tiatsu's Mangekyo.jpg|'Tiatsu's Mangekyo' Weapon Detailing Eight-Foot long Steel Yari Spear: (The shaft is also made of steel.) ' ' magari-yari.jpg|'''Tiatsu's Spear ' '''Giant Folding Fan: (The fan is somewhat made of black steel.)' ' unnamed-7.jpg|'Tiatsu's Giant Folding Fan''' ''' Databook Library Spars/battles *Moment of Truth (Hair Needle Senbon) Casual *The Slick and the Sleek *Its about that time *Stiff drinks, Loose Collars *Dance of the Flying Rice Clusters *Another Egg in the basket *The Tsundere and the Killer *Possible Friendship?: Tiatsu and Maki *You will feel the pain *The Start of a Bad Joke: A Senju and Uchiha Walk Into a Bar! *Welcoming Party *Jail birds and singing like a canary *Puppy Chow and Sake Storyline *Team 1 Assembles *Man to Man! Yoru and Tiatsu *Team Two - Gen 2 Chunin Exams *Team Three - Gen 2 Chunin Exams *Chunin Exams Interlude *Final Round of Chunin Exams *Brown Mornings, Red Night *A Tale of Murder and Dance *Waltz into Darkness: Two Killers and a Showgirl *The Armada Saga *Bonnie and Clyde's Final Wild Ride Missions *C - Rank: The one that kills *B rank- Not a Single 'sound' (2 Jutsu sessions rewarded) Training * Two training sessions towards - Wild Lion's Mane Technique * Due to DM'ing Armada Saga - 12 Jutsu sessions awarded. (Nova Impacto, Temple of Nirvana, Mist Blaze Dance, Toad Oil Flame Bullet and 1 session towards Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison.) Approved By: RamenNoodlesSoup